Birthday Fox
by Russian Prince Kai Hiwatari
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday and he's feeling down. Can't anyone cheer up our poor little fox? SasuNaru


SasuNaru Birthday Fox

This is a Yaoi fanfic between Sasu and Naru. If you don't like it don't read it. I don't own the characters in this story, just the story itself.

As Naruto walked around the village after training he began to feel lonely again. Even with today being what it was, October 10, his birthday. Sure, your supposed to feel great on your birthday, everyone is extra nice to you, you get presents, a fun party to go to, the whole shebang.. everyone should love their birthday. Well, yeah, everyone should be able to live without having a demon fox caged inside of you too but Naruto wasn't so lucky in either department. It was on his birthday, or so he had been told, that the fox had first been sealed inside him. That's why on this day people hated him even more than usual, half of them didn't even know that it was his birthday. They just knew it as the day that the fox tried to destroy Konoha and was sealed inside a baby boy that they knew as Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see who it was. Well, he couldn't curse the whole village for treating him like the dirt beneath their finger nails because not everyone did treat him like that. Case and point, Iruka. Ever since Naruto had been in the academy he could remember Iruka being kind to him. It was even before he had learned about the fox inside him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto put on one of his trademark smiles as Iruka caught up with him.

"Naruto, Happy Birthday! Here, It's your birthday present.. looks like you need it" Iruka smiled back at him.

Naruto took said present and saw that it was a ticket to go to the hot springs that Pervy-sage was always going to for his 'research'. Who did he think he was kidding anyway?_ Oooo! That looks like fun kit. You going to go?_ It was that fox that was mentioned earlier, the one that was sealed within Naruto. He had gotten pretty talkative lately but Naruto was used to it by now. _Yes fox. I'm going, I'm not going to waste a present from Iruka-sensei!_

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto beamed.

"Your welcome Naruto. Have fun." Iruka then walked away to complete the other tasks that he had to finish before the day ended.

Naruto changed course and walked to the hot springs. When he got there he saw that everyone was giving him dirty looks, most likely thinking along the lines of why a monster like him could be allowed in to the hot springs or something. Naruto just ignored it even though it hurt him terribly. He got up to the counter and gave the lady working there the ticket. She then told him where the hot spring that the ticket allowed him to go to was. Turns out it was the best one in the whole place and really expensive. Naruto would have to remind himself to get Iruka a really good present for his birthday. Naruto walked into the change room and removed his clothes, revealing a very handsome body that would have gotten Naruto his own fan club if he ever showed anyone. He then walked into the hot spring area.

Naruto came in and sat down in the hot spring, letting the warmth wash over him and relieve the stress from his tired body. He began to think about the many things that had happened to him that day. He was so lost within his train of thought that he didn't hear another boy come in. The newcomer, a young boy about Naruto's age with raven hair, could only stare at the blond's body. He had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful, not that he'd ever admit that out loud until he knew if the boy felt the same for him. The raven than sat down in the hot spring beside Naruto.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto involuntarily jumped. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"I paid to get in?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the blond's reaction.

"That's not what I meant... I meant why are you here?" Naruto began to get annoyed and moved towards Sasuke.

"Than why didn't you ask that in the first place dobe?" Naruto glared at Sasuke "I'm here because I wanted to relax away from my fan girls." He answered.

Naruto was annoyed now and looked away. When Sasuke didn't continue the conversation he began to brood over how people had treated him just because of the fox inside him which he couldn't control it being there in the first place. Sasuke looked over and happened to see the look of sorrow on Naruto's face. It was quite a surprise for him as he'd never seen the blond be anything but happy or angry before.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke looked straight ahead, again disrupting Naruto's thoughts, "What's with the long face? Something bothering you?" He flicked his eyes to look at Naruto just in time to see him turn to him with a confused look on his face.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Was Sasuke actually asking me that? Or do I just have too much water in my ears? Most likely the last one. I mean, why would Sasuke care if I was depressed at all?_ Naruto turned away, deciding that if Sasuke had asked him that and it was important to him that he would ask again. It was better than being made a fool of because he answered a non-existent question.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or just sit there with that look on your face?" Sasuke turned to Naruto so that it was quite clear to Naruto that he had indeed asked him that question.

"Uhh... It... it's nothing... Why do you ask? It's not like you would care or anything." Naruto looked down into the water of the hot spring, not wanting to look at the raven who was beginning to act weird.

"I ask because I've never seen you look so depressed before, and don't give me that 'It's nothing' crap. You wouldn't be looking so down if it were." Sasuke almost sounded angry at Naruto.

Naruto looked up and at Sasuke when he heard the anger in Sasuke's voice. "Uhmm... well, It's just I've been thinking about how the villagers treat me so differently on this day in particular... that's all.."

"Really. Why does it matter that it's different today. It's not like your birthday is anytime soon or anything." Sasuke looked ahead again.

"Actually," Naruto began, " Today is my birthday" Naruto confessed.

Naruto was slightly confused at the fact that he had told Sasuke this. He had never told anyone except for Iruka before and that was because they most likely wouldn't have cared anyway, and besides, the Uchiha was most likely not going to care anymore than the other villagers would so why tell him. He turned to Sasuke to see him staring at him with a shocked look on his face. It stayed there for a long time and Naruto was starting to get nervous the longer Sasuke stared at him.

"oh." Sasuke finally broke the silence.

Naruto looked somewhere else with his eyes still facing Sasuke but not being able to look at the surprise on his face any longer. Sasuke saw a slight blush appear on the blond's cheeks and decided to act now before he lost his nerve. He moved his body forward and pinned Naruto's arms against the side of the hot spring they were sitting in.

"S- Sasuke... w-what are you doing?" Naruto suddenly became very conscious of the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

"What does it look like I'm doing dobe? I'm pinning you." Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush on Naruto's face increase

"But... why?" Naruto was very quiet at the moment and Sasuke had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Simple," Sasuke then leaned forward so he and Naruto were inches away from each other, "I want to give you something."

Sasuke closed the gap between them. Naruto's eyes widened. He tried to pull his hands free so that he could push Sasuke away but Sasuke's grip on his hands was too tight for that. Naruto tried to pull away from him as he searched his eyes for some clue as to why he was doing this. Within a few moments Naruto seemed to have discovered the reason behind this surprise attack as he relaxed and then slowly melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth and eagerly shot his tongue inside to battle with Sasuke's for dominance. Sasuke played along for a little while, surprised that Naruto was giving in to his emotions so quickly. When Sasuke had finally had enough he pushed forward and groped Naruto's butt. Naruto gasped at the sudden existence of Sasuke's hand on his butt and that was all Sasuke needed. Taking advantage of Naruto's surprise he plunged his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and began to explore. Sasuke smirked as he heard a small groan of pleasure from the blond underneath him and reluctantly pulled away for the air that both boys needed. A trail of saliva still connecting both boys' mouths. Naruto was flushed and hadn't quite recovered yet from the unexpected kiss. Sasuke then leaned forward so that he was right beside Naruto's ear.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, smiling as he felt Naruto shiver from the feeling of Sasuke's breath on his ear.

Sasuke backed off slightly and, almost as an after thought spoke again. "By the way, you've got a beautiful body."

_Hoo boy! That kid can really kiss kit. Purrr. _Naruto blushed and looked up at Sasuke, knowing full well that Sasuke had just given him the best present he had ever received, and Kyuubi agreed with him.


End file.
